New Girl, or New Girlfriend
by KforT
Summary: When Quinn is away at a science school, Logan finds new a new friend, and a new enemy. Will Logan like his new friend more than he likes Quinn?
1. Quinn? Gone?

New Girl, or New Girlfriend

**A/N: I hope you like my story!!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or Hannah Montana**

It was the first day back from summer break. I, Logan Reese had just gotten to my new dorm. Looking around, already I noticed that this year was going to be the best year ever. For starters, the dorm rooms were like 900 amazing times better than years before. This year, I am sharing a room with James, and Michael and Chase are sharing a room with Vince Blake right next door. Of course I think James is nice and everything but I am still bummed I can't share a room with my two best friends- Michael and Chase. I don't care though. All I want to do is see Quinn. I haven't seen her for three whole months. I had been away in Japan with my dad shooting a film all summer so I haven't talked to her because in Japan, I got to use my J-Phone and well for some reason, her phone wouldn't work with it. But I talked to her just before I got here and she is psyched.

"Hey man!" James said.

" What's up James?" I replied, "How cool is it that we get our own room this year? You know if we knock that wall down, we could make this one huge room and share it with Michael, Chase, and Vince. We could be like…oh what's their name?" Logan thought for a moment just before practically yelling, "THE FIVE MUSKETEERS!"

"Okay, one: it's the _three_ musketeers and two: you know it's not just going to be you and me in here? Ms. Bervich told me earlier that we should be getting our new roommate soon." James said.

"Awwwwwwwww. He's gonna be a doof. A nerdy little doof." I stormed out of there as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. Where is Mark Del Figgalo when you need him? I'm kidding. I wouldn't beat up Mark even though I totally could. I know he was wrong to dump Quinn, but that was a good move on his part for me because now I get the girl of my dreams.

I had to go see Quinn. She would make me feel better. As soon as I walked into her dorm, I saw a girl sitting on the single bed typing with great frustration. Probably Lola because her hair was dark brown, but then again it was most likely Quinn because she looked absolutely gorgeous-from what I could see of her.

"Hey beautiful!" I said to her with great confidence.

"Excuse me?" she put down her laptop so I could see her face. It was NOT Quinn. I about swallowed my own tongue. I about threw up in my mouth. I was totally humiliated.

"Um sorry. I thought you were my girlfriend. I mean you're pretty too, just, I thought you were her." Good cover- so I thought.

"Oh. Um well I'm Miley. I just transferred here from Malibu. So what's your girlfriend's name? Maybe I can tell you if she is here or not."

"Oh um, Quinn Pensky. I think she is sharing a room with Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez so I'll just go find them." I couldn't believe Quinn gave me the wrong room number. It was probably a mistake on Miley's part.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, um…" I then realized I hadn't told her my name.

"Logan, Logan Reese." I felt like such an idiot.

"Nice to meet you Logan Reese. Stop by sometime and maybe we can hang out. I can't wait to meet all the people here. So far everyone is nice." Miley seemed sweet. Not half as cool as Quinn though.

"Yeah totally. I can introduce you to tons of people. I am the hottest guy here so I know like tons of girls, and I am good friends with the guys. I'll see ya round'." I practically ran into someone on my way out the door. It was Stacey Dillson.

"HI LOGAN! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER? WAS IT ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS? I KNOW YOU WENT TO JAPAN WITH YOUR DAD SO I GOT YOU A GIFT… THEY'RE COTTON SWABS FROM NON-OTHER THAN JAPAN!!" She seemed happy.

"Um thanks. But I think I am good." I was not about to accept her cotton swabs because she would kill me if I tried to use one.

"Um okay, well I'll be in my room if you need some. Oh and if things don't work out with you and Quinn, just know I still have my lipstick and my skirt. I am here for you."

Next thing I know she was hugging me.

"Eww. Get off me you freak." I ran off as fast as I could.

Finally I found Zoey.

"What's up, Reese?" Zoey looked happy, so I take it she and Chase had a good summer-together, unlike Quinn and I.

"Where is Quinn?" I practically begged her to tell me.

"What do you mean?" Lola kind of dragged herself into the situation.

Zoey pushed her back out though and said, "She didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" I was starting to get really confused.

"Logan, Quinn went to a science school in New York. She got accepted there at the last minute. I'm sorry. I just assumed she told you. But I'm sure if you call her she'll explain things." Zoey always tried to put a nice touch on everything.

"So Quinn is not at PCA this year?" I couldn't believe it. Why hadn't she told me? I talked to her on my new iBerry like ten minutes before I arrived back here.

"Well not as of this moment." Lola was trying to be sympathetic.

I was definitely calling Quinn. I needed an explanation.


	2. Worst Day Ever

**A/N: This chapter is a little better than the first, in my opinion. Hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Hannah Montana.**

This day is turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. Quinn is gone, I have to share a room with James, and I have to get a new roommate. Things cannot get any worse. Well, actually they could, we could get someone like Del Figgalo as our new roommate.

I went to go see Michael and Chase. Other than Quinn, they were my best friends.  
"Hey man." Chase seemed happy to see me.

"What's up Logan?" Michael seemed glad too.

"Hey guys."

"So, what million dollar stuff did your rich daddy get you this year?"

Michael always made fun of me for being rich.

"Yeah, do you think he could maybe hook us up with some cool stuff?" Of course, I knew Chase was kidding, but still that was a little rude to ask. Just because I am rich doesn't mean I am going to give them tons of stuff.

"Um, I really don't know yet. The mover-guys are still unpacking a lot of my stuff off the truck so I will probably know by later tonight. Hey, you guys should stop by and we could like play my new video games I got in Japan."

I tried to act excited, but how could you when your best friends are sharing a room without you. I am so mad Ms. Bervich wouldn't let me switch rooms. She told me the room assignments were final, and that James and I would be getting our new roommate soon today. Ugh, I can't stand her.

"Yeah, we'd love to stop by later. Oh and we'll get to meet your new roommate." Chase had no idea how bad a new roommate was.

"Man, I remember when we got our new roommate Logan. That was torture. But look how good it turned out. I still can't believe you're so calm about the whole thing. I would be freaking out by now." Sometimes I hate it when Michael tells me what he would do. It always seems to make me mad. The truth is, I am freaking out.

"Yeah well, I should probably go find the mover-guys. They're probably making a mess without me there yelling at them so I'll see ya guys later."

"Kay."

"Later Logan." Michael seemed too happy that I was leaving. Maybe they don't want me as their roommate. I bet James doesn't want me as his either. I bet Quinn realized that I wasn't good enough for her, so instead of dumping me, she went to a different school in hopes that I would meet another girl. This is the worst day ever.

I could see boxes stacked up in the hallway outside my room. They all said _Property of Logan Reese._ I am not looking forward to unpacking all those. I know! I will pay our new roommate to do it. He probably will think 2.00 an hour is like millions. Haha.

As soon as I got in our room, I sat on my bed and just stared off into the distance.

"Hi!", there was a four foot tall kid standing right in front of my face.

"Ahhhhhh" What the heck is he doing here?

"Did I scare you? I tend to do that to a lot of people. Well except girls. They love me because I am soooo cute."

"Dude, what grade are you in, like third?" this kid looked like a pre-schooler.

"I…umm…skipped a couple grades. The kids at my old school were all too dumb, so I transferred here. Now do me a favor and unpack my suitcase." Okay, nobody talks to Logan Reese like that.

"What? I am not unpacking your suitcase you little shrimp."

"Oh, I see you've met Rico." James didn't seem too happy about Rico either.

"Wait, who is Rico? Him?"

James nodded.

"Yes, I know. I AM awesome. Just look though, you can't touch." He was definitely going to get his butt kicked.

"Okay, there is no way I am sharing a room with this little brat." I had had enough.

"Well I believe you are. You both are. That kind lady who showed me where I was living told me that I could pick my room as long as I stayed there for the rest of the year. So here I am." He did a little evil/devilish laugh. I can't stand that kid already.

"Oh, and you don't mind if I get the single bed do you? I have to sleep there because I can't reach the top bunk, and someone is already on the bottom."

"Um actually I already have the singl…" he cut me off.

"Good. Then it's settled. I'll go get my stuff." He looked at me and just smiled. He definitely has something up his sleeve.

As soon as he left, I heard a ringing noise. It took three rings before I noticed it was mine. I ran to the phone, and it was Quinn.

"QUINN? How could you do this to me?" I wasn't trying to get angry but how could she honestly do this to me?

"I…I'm sorry Logan. I just…I…this was just a really good opportunity for me and I just couldn't turn it down. Are you mad at me?" She seemed sad, but it could just be the fact that she went to New York at the last minute.

"No, I'm not mad. I just can't believe you did that, without telling me. I mean this could have been a good opportunity for _us_." Just telling this to her made me sad.

"I know. But things will still work between us. I mean we have breaks, and I am going to be coming back to PCA soon because they are giving me an award for something I built for them last year, so I will see you then."

"Yeah, well just don't meet some other guy." I knew she wouldn't do that to me, but just hearing her tell me she wouldn't will make me feel better.

"I promise. Oh, uh, I gotta go, but um… I will talk to you later."

"Wait, Quinn." The line went dead.

"I love you."

I put my phone down on my bed.

"So, you love Quinn, huh?" I had completely forgotten that James was in the room.

"Oh..um… yeah, I do." I had to tell him, I mean he heard everything.

"Yeah, I found love once, until someone stole my love away from me. Darn that Chase! I'm kidding, but dude, you need to tell her."

"I know, I did, but I don't think she thought I meant it."

"Well show her you do mean it." James wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"You know what? You're right. I'll be back later."

I ran to Zoey and Lola's room. I pounded on the door. They didn't answer. Where is a girl who's just a friend when you need one? Miley! I ran to Miley's room and about broke the door down when she finally answered.

"Um, hey Logan. What's up?" She had a gorgeous smile. It reminded me a lot of Quinn's.

"Um, okay look, I need your help with something."  
"Okay. What do want me to do?"

"Well, you remember my girlfriend, Quinn, right?"

Miley nodded.

"Well the thing is I told her I love her, but I need to show her I really, really, mean it, but I don't know how. Can you help me?"  
"Yeah, um totally. But I have to go somewhere right now. Can I think about it and let you know?"

"Yeah. That's cool. Where are you going anyways, you're like really dressed up." PCA is a nice school and everything but she looked like she was going to an awards show or something.

"Um, I have this thing that I um…just have to go to. It's nothing bad or anything, but just not important. Gotta go. Bye."

Something was definitely going on with her, but she said it was nothing so, I will just let it go…for now.

**A/N: I have my next chapter already written. Please Review!! **


	3. Four More Days

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Chapter 3!! Hope you like it! This was probably my favorite chapter to write…so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or Hannah Montana.**

It's been two hours. Surely Miley is back from wherever she went that was "not important". I went back to her dorm room, but she wasn't back yet. Where could she be? It was dark outside now. How could she be out this late? It's almost past PCA's curfew. I walked out of the dorm building, and as soon as I did, there she was. She got out of a limo. Why does she have a limo, I mean, no offense, but, not a lot of people at PCA are as rich as me. Wherever she went, it sure was important, or fancy.

"Hey, Miley." I didn't want to scare her, but I had to talk to her.

"Oh, um hey Logan. Wha…what are you doing here?" She seemed nervous.

"Um remember you were gonna help me earlier? Why do you have those huge bags? Where did you go anyways?"

"I really can't talk about it right now. It's just nothing, okay?"

"Miley, are you okay? You look like you're trying to hide something."

"Logan I'm fine. Just stay out of it." Even though I hadn't known her that long, I could tell she was upset. She had never gotten like a tone in her voice before now.

"Hey, Miles, you forgot this in the limo." It was some kid. Who was he? Was he her boyfriend? How come she hadn't mentioned him? He brought her a bag with something in it. It was a plastic bag, it looked like some type of string or fabric, or something was inside it. Why would she want that?

"Thanks Jackson. Um, Logan, this is my brother, Jackson. Jackson-Logan."

"Nice to meet you Jackson." I had to be nice. But did she honestly think I was gonna believe that was her brother? Puh-lease.

"See ya later." Jackson hugged Miley, and then went back to the limo.

"Your brother, huh?"

"Yupp. Um do you mind if we talk about this tomorrow? I am really tired. I had a really big day today." Moving to PCA isn't _that_ big.

"Um, yeah, cause it's hard to move here to PCA." I didn't know what to say.

"What? Oh, PCA, yeah, it's a big move. Um I'll see you tomorrow." She did seem exhausted. I wonder where she went? I do like Miley-as a friend of course, so I guess I'll respect her privacy.

The next day was when our classes started. Everyone had new pencils, new notebooks, and some people even got a new jet-x. I, of course, don't need one anymore because I have my 327,000 car.

My first class for the day was chemistry-my best subject. I went into the classroom to find Chase sitting with Michael and Vince. The only seat left was one with my name on it. _Wait, why is my seat the only one with a name on it, and how come it's my name? _Maybe my teacher from last year told my teacher this year how good I was and she or he probably wants me to sit in the front.

I went to my seat, not even noticing who was sitting beside me…Rico.

"Hey Roomy!" He did his devilish laugh again.

"Did you put my name on this seat?" I knew it was him.

"Yup. I figured you would want to sit by me because well, all the girls love me."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, girls are all over me." They were. Well, not since they all know I have Quinn, but they still like me.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice. In case you didn't notice, the reason you haven't been getting any babes lately is because you have a little competition." What was he talking about?

"Oh yeah? And who is that?" I had no competition. I was by far, the hottest guy here.

"Me." Him?

"You?"

"Be quiet, Rico." It was Miley. How did she know Rico?

"Hey Miley." She looked nice for the first day of school, but then again, a lot of girls dress up so they can become good friends with the guys.

"Hey. Um is it okay if I sit here?" Of course it was okay. If I have to sit by Rico, I at least want to sit by someone I like-well not like, but like as a friend you know?

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay, class, for the first week here of chemistry, I am not going to teach anything," people starting cheering and clapping.

"No, no, you don't understand. I won't be teaching anything because you will be teaching each other. For the first week, you will be paired off with someone and you will teach and remind each other of everything you learned last year in chemistry, and a week from today, you will have a test over the things you should have learned. Every other person look to your left. That is your partner. Good luck and get started."

This was not going to be a fun project. But at least I am good at chemistry.

I looked to my right. Miley. She would be fun to work with.

"Um, excuse me teach. I am on the end, so I am on nobody's left. Who is my partner, not that I need one but if I get graded with a partner, I need one." Rico is just trying to suck up to the teacher, I can tell.

"Um, oh gosh, it seems we are one short. Oh well, you can work with Logan and Miley." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

There is no way Rico is working with us.

"You don't mind Logan, do you?" OF COURSE I MIND. Rico is doing this to me on purpose, I could tell.

"No, I don't care." He better help me get a good grade though.

After school, Miley and I planned to go to Sushi Rox to work on the project. We told Rico to come, but he said he knew everything there was to know about chemistry so he didn't need us. I, of course, didn't need help either, but I could tell Miley was stressing about it, so I knew I should help her.

"So they didn't have chemistry in Malibu?" I had no idea how she didn't know some of this.

"Well, kind of. We had…" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Oh um, can you excuse me for a second I have to take this." She went a little ways from the table. I could kind of hear what she was saying…not that I was listening. I was just…oh who am I kidding, I was eavesdropping. I had to though. Miley is my friend, so if she is going through something I should help her with it, like how she is helping me with Quinn.

"Really? That's great! Oh my gosh, I can't wait. I don't know what to wear. I have to pick out something. I can't believe I am going to present the awa…" her voice faded off. She must have known I was listening because she kept looking at the table. What was she going to present?

"Okay, sorry about that." Yeah right. She was probably waiting for that phone call.

"Oh, it's okay. Um, are you alright?" I had to hint around it somehow.

"What do you mean?" She seemed very confused, like she was hiding something.

"Well, you just seemed really excited when you answered the phone."

"Yeah. So?" She had to know where I was going with this.

"So, if someone is that excited, then you should share your excitement with others. Others like…me." I was getting somewhere.

"Logan it's nothing, okay? Lets just get back to work." She obviously didn't want to tell me about it. Why not? I can keep secrets. Well, some.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. I mean, if you're hiding something, I can help you." I was just trying to be a good friend.

"Just stay out of it. I really don't want to talk about it with you. It's none of your business anyways. Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where do you always have to go?"

"Why are you so interested in where I go? I am just busy. Now, just stay out of it." She practically ran out of Sushi Rox. Apparently I was paying. Something is definitely up with her. I know it's something big, I can feel it.

Just then my phone started ringing. It was Quinn!

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?" I liked to greet her with a compliment; I felt it made her happier to talk to me.

"Hey sweetie. Um listen, I have good news. I guess they are giving me my award on Saturday so I can come see you then. I can't wait." I could tell she was excited. I, of course, was too.

"Oh, well, that's going to be really fun." Saturday. It seemed so far away.

"You don't sound too excited."

"Saturday is like four days away. That seems like forever." It did. I don't know if I can wait that long. I guess if I waited all summer, I can wait four days.

"I know, but just work hard at school and the days will fly by. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon. Oh, and I love you too. Bye." She is by far the best girlfriend ever. I love her so much.

"Bye."

Saturday…four more days…get to see Quinn…can I wait?


End file.
